takiraahfandomcom-20200213-history
T'Nuan Order
The T'Nuan Order, '''often referred to simply as the '''Order, was an ancient monastic organisation that transcended political and societal borders, and was entirely devoted to the protection of mankind and all it's knowledge, and to ensuring that the Takiruun forge a future without interference from the Followers of Terra. Unbeknownst to all its members, Silthis had a greater plan laid out for the Order, though the exact nature of this agenda was never revealed. History The Order was created by Silthis at the dawn of the Alsarith-period, though there are few records to support this claim. The ancient temple of Garanvir on Nerakir Island served as the Order's headquarters, though they obtained other bases around the globe as time passed. The Order also maintained the Great Rifts, Interspace portals that allowed Guardians to travel between set points across the globe almost instantly, which had been constructed by T'Nuuk shortly before the Order's foundation. During the early Takdera Period, the Order was at one of it's highest periods of activity, as they attempted to mitigate the global discourse and chaos that the Fall had brought upon Takiraah, and desperately tried to prevent the Corrupted from taking advantage of the Takiruun's collective weakness to seize control of it's ruling factions. One of the most notable campaigns set out by the Order during this time was the work of Akris Nezon and her mission to prevent the Corrupted from taking over the Kingdom of Suntos in 253 aF, during which she defeated the notorious traitor Guardian Deleka Siraal with the aid of Virdoni Ciracen. Following the events of the Ardioak War, the Order no longer officially exists, as it was discovered and terminated by the Voustrukan Federation and Dosethin Republic shortly after the war, though the last Guardian, Sirius, still carries out many of it's former functions. Membership People were inducted into the Order in a multitude of ways, though the two most common ways were either through birth or by being recruited for having noteworthy skills or talents of use to the Order. Those who are born into the Order are often trained in it's ways from a very young age, and are often trained in what is believed to be their strongest aspect, often becoming extremely adept in this field by the time their training concludes, at which point they will begin working for the Order in their specialised field. The Order also searches for people with exceptional talents in combat, scouting, or information gathering around the globe, and will extend secret offers to those that they find worthy to join the Order, at which point they will receive further training in their field before joining the Order proper. Members of the Order are split into two distinct groups: Guardians and Scholars, each with different types of tasks that they undertake: Guardians are slightly more common than scholars, and conduct the majority of the Order's activities that interface directly with the world, including carrying out clandestine operations on enemy factions, acting as advisers, or conducting espionage. Guardians often possess Takitric abilities, and Guardians that go through Order training are considered to be some of the most powerful in the world. Scholars carry out all the tasks of the Order that Guardians do not, most notably the processing and tracking of information that Guardians acquire, managing the Order's archival networks, and countless other tasks including the acquisition of funds and resources for the Order. Though the Order is under the direct control of the Hierarch Guardians and Overseers, they carry out the will of Silthis, who governs the Order indirectly. Relationship with the world The Order was extremely reclusive for much of history, and though it was once fairly well-known throughout the Alsarith era and early Takdera period, it had since faded out of the public eye and very few remained of it's existence around the time that the Takiruun developed jumpdrive technology. The Order often remained neutral in politics and international events, but did often have effects on how the world was lead, with their members sometimes acting as political advisers or as spies in governmental positions, relaying information to the Order to maintain it's overview of global events. They also conducted clandestine operations against groups that would cause harm to all groups of people or go against their cause, such as terrorist organisations, extremist groups, and any group that acted as a front for the Corrupted. Category:Factions Category:T'Nuan Order